Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Memories Museums and Mausoleums
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Jericho knows he should be dead. However he is still alive and looks like the memory of someone dead. Who is this woman really? Is she just a mercenary? How did she achieved to restore Diamond? Maybe she can do something to stop him from disappearing too.


.

**Follow–up romance route for the series "Wonderful Wonderful Science". So it's recommended to read that.**

**.**

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 1: ALREADY DEAD**

**.**

Jericho Bermuda, the "dodo", gravedigger, mafia boss, museum director and whatever else he was, was uneasy. He returned to his own territory after being defrozen by a kitten, seeing a foreigner that seemed to know him and was lost fighting the Jabberwocky, teaming up with the prime ministers of Diamond and Hearts and the other roleholders in order to fight the dreaded creature of shadows and destruction that could have ended all… and somehow he was still alive.

It had all started because of him. To maintain himself alive he had taken upon as many roles as he could to get their power, and that had caused the country of Diamond to be imbalanced and start to slowly die out and get separated from the rest of Wonderland. It came to a point where it was an all out war with too few people to be considered that; the hatters had launched attacks against his forces, but it had been the queen of Diamond who had bested him, using all the power of her role and consuming herself to freeze him in time, to gain some for the remains of the country.

He didn't know what had happened then but it felt like a long cold sleep to him, and then he had been woken up when the ice encasing his body inside the painting of the coliseum at his museum had been shattered by the powerful roar of "the lion", a role thought lost that corresponded to the representative and nominal ruler of this side of the mirror world. The lion in truth happened to be a little kitten called Bunsen that had somehow passed the test for it.

He finally reached the museum. It was still empty of people but upon entering it and heading for his office he saw that the paintings were getting back their lives. And he somehow knew that it was because of her, the fighting foreigner owner of Bunsen that had been lost into a portal after she defeated the Jabberwocky.

Jericho had seen her briefly for a couple seconds before the Jabberwocky dragged her into a patio of the castle and enclosed it. Then he had seen her fight like a devil, first to attack the hatter and a woman that was with him that looked suspiciously like Alice Lidell; then the Jabberwocky showed the armored fighting foreigner her something so dreary that she stopped reacting all together, until the prime minister of hearts had appeared and had asked him to tell mercenary woman something encouraging with a thick accent. He had done so by called out her with a "_HEY GURL! DON´T DIE, FIGHT, DA?!_" , just when she had been thrown in the air and about to be swallowed by the draconic mass of shadows that was the Jabberwocky.

She had look at him with longing, determination and recognition. Then, as if those words and the accent had been the magic words, she had fought the Jabberwocky itself. She had done so by commanding faceless with weapons that could actually hurt the creature; a creature that nothing from Wonderland could hurt, while the roleholders from hearts and Clover had appeared but couldn't really join the fight; then when the ammunition that had been killing the lives stolen and used by the Jabberwocky had run out, she had continued fighting by somehow bringing from her world a huge war machine, a mechanical big armor that she had used to fight on equal monstrous ground. It had been the most impressive thing he'd ever seen. However it had not been enough, almost but not quite, and the strange female, along Alice Lidell, the first foreigner, had teamed up to use the winxy pistol and draw the creature towards a portal. The fighting foreigner had thrown Alice aside, but she hadn't escape being sent to the portal by the eroding creatures mass in it's last dash; then the portal was closed and had disappeared along with any trace of her.

He finally reached his office and checked that everything was there just to keep his mind occupied; when he reached for the room with the magic mirror that could take someone to a desired destination, he found another surprise; the mirror was in perfect state. It had somehow being restored and was as good as new when it had been previously broken when he used it to evacuate the faceless population to the other countries before Diamond was lost.

He passed his hand over his hair and then pinched the brick of his nose_ -"I wish I knew what the hell's been going on..." _

As soon as his words left his lips the mirror began glowing and he saw the armor clad mercenary foreigner with multishaded blond hair, sleeping in a nowhere limbo below the mirror's surface. She was a strange and mysterious sight. He had never seen a foreigner like her, well, the only foreigner he knew was Alice Lidell and the rest was just stories, legends and folk knowledge; but still… the armored plastic like suit, the long braid at the base of her nape or the gear attached to her tactic attire was not what a foreigner was expected to look like.

Suddenly, shadows began forming tendril around her and the image in the mirror began blurring. Without a doubt he extended his arm, passing straight through the mirror's surface, and grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her to get her out of the mirror by tugging her harder than the tendrils of darkness with such force that when she was out of the mirror and it stopped glowing to become a normal mirror again, her unconscious form ended up on top of him.

She was still unconscious, her face was impassive and her breathing was regular; was also way heavier than she looked.

.

.

* * *

**Sadly I have limited time to write, so updates will be determined by which story is reviewed. **


End file.
